Kathy Christopherson
Kathy Christopherson is an American actress. 'Filmography' *'My Trip Back to the Dark Side' *Kelly Thompson *2012 ' Lose Yourself' (video) *Kelly Thompson * *2012 ' The Young and the Restless' (TV series) *Megan *– Episode #1.9847 (2012) … Megan *– Episode #1.9845 (2012) … Megan * *2012 ' Applebaum' (TV movie) *Abigail Hathaway * *2011 ' My Trip to the Dark Side' *Kelly Thompson * *2011 ' Dispatch' *K.C. Cooper * *2011 ' The New Republic' *Governor Kane * *2010 ' The Making of 'Dreams and Shadows'' (video short) *Krissy * *2008-2010 ' Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight' (TV series) *Michelle Walsh *– A Dragon's Tale (2010) … Michelle Walsh *– For Ventara and Earth: Part 1 (2009) … Michelle Walsh *– Dark Deception (2009) … Michelle Walsh *– Out of the Void (2009) … Michelle Walsh *– Advent Master Returns (2009) … Michelle Walsh *See all 22 episodes » * *2009 ' Dexter' (TV series) *Jill *– Lost Boys (2009) … Jill * *2009 ' Dreams and Shadows' *Krissy * *2008-2009 ' Private Practice' (TV series) *Carrie Sinclair *– Nothing to Fear (2009) … Carrie Sinclair *– Know When to Fold (2008) … Carrie Sinclair * *2008 ' Entourage' (TV series) *Kate Ellis *– Gotta Look Up to Get Down (2008) … Kate Ellis * *2008 ' Boob Jobs & Jesus' (short) *Kathleen (voice) * *2008 ' In the Bath with Kath' (short) *Kath in the Bath * *2007 ' Californication' (TV series) *Nikki Mandel *– Fear and Loathing at the Fundraiser (2007) … Nikki Mandel *– The Whore of Babylon (2007) … Nikki Mandel * *2007 ' One Day Like Rain' *Bubble Whore (as Kurly Cue) * *2006 ' Furious George' (short) *Stacey Tuttle * *2005 ' Unfabulous' (TV series) *Pickles' Agent *– The Charity Case (2005) … Pickles' Agent * *2004 ' Mementos' (short) *Natalie * *2004 ' Intermission' (short) *Interjector * *2004 ' Cold Case' (TV series) *Beth Reardon (2004) *– Late Returns (2004) … Beth Reardon (2004) * *2003 ' The Wind Effect' (video short) *Dani Porter * *2002 ' Becker' (TV series) *Gina *– The Grand Gesture (2002) … Gina * *2001/I ' The Cheater' *Tracy * *2001 ' CSI: Crime Scene Investigation' (TV series) *Ann *– Face Lift (2001) … Ann * *2001 ' A Song for Honest Abe' (short) *Andrea Johnson * *2000 ' Titus' (TV series) *Dakota *– The Last Noelle (2000) … Dakota * *2000 ' The Right Hook' (short) *Kickboxing Chick * *2000 ' Solomon Bernstein's Bathroom' (short) *Julie Darnell * *2000 ' After Diff'rent Strokes: When the Laughter Stopped' (TV movie) *Heather Daily * *2000 ' Sharing the Secret' (TV movie) *Gail * *2000 ' A Fate Foretold' (short) *Laura * *1999 ' Mutual Love Life' (short) *Sarah * *1997 ' Executive Target' *Nadia James * *1996 ' Last Exit to Earth' (TV movie) *Medical Assistant * *1995 ' Burke's Law' (TV series) *Mary Lou *– Who Killed the Tennis Ace? (1995) … Mary Lou * *1994 ' Guyver: Dark Hero' *Cori * *1990-1991 ' Knots Landing' (TV series) *Greg's Secretary / Nurse *– 1001 Nights of Anne Matheson (1991) … Greg's Secretary *– I, Claudia (1991) … Greg's Secretary *– The Fan Club (1990) … Nurse * *1991 ' Step by Step' (TV series) *Rachael *– Frank & Son (1991) … Rachael * *1990 ' Doogie Howser, M.D.' (TV series) *Girl in Shower *– Ask Dr. Doogie (1990) … Girl in Shower * *1990 ' Coach' (TV series) *Girl *– Carnival Knowledge (1990) … Girl * *1989 ' Murder, She Wrote' (TV series) *Girl *– Seal of the Confessional (1989) … Girl * *1989 ' Hard Time on Planet Earth' (TV series) *Rebecca *– The All American (1989) … Rebecca Show Writer (2 titles)Show Producer (2 titles)Show Thanks (1 title)Show Self (1 title) External Link *http://kathychristopherson.com/ - Official Website Category:Actor stubs Category:Actors Category:Non-Power Rangers actors Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3